NeS1 Post 262
In NeS1 Post 262 Semievil and The Otter start bickering until The Otter turns Semievil into a tree. He only lets Semievil go when he gets a slap from MaybeChild who wants to address the situation. They all realise that Gebohq Simon has been battling the pit lords all by himself, having killed two of them single-handedly. MaybeChild reads passages from her Canticle of Canticles to restore Gebohq to fighting strength and Semievil hands him Maybe's morning star. Gebohq manages to kill the pit lord and then also the arch demon, which explodes in a shower of stars. Semievil initially tries to claim he made the morning star but nobody believes him and he admitted he just found it lying around in Morris the Cat's stomach, in NeS1 Post 240. Semievil believes the morning star wouldn't work on his sister, Totallyevil, because she's too powerful but the Porkus Malorkis may do something similar. Post Sem: "Cute trick Otter, but what do you plan to do about the devil and the pit lords there?" Otter: "Shut up!" Sem: "It's a fair question!" Otter: "Shut up! I'm gonna grow ferns in your armpits if you don't stop!" Sem: "You shut up, mister big, girly druid man, with your fancy plants and animals!" Sem suddenly turns into a tree. Maybe smacks Otter, makes him turn Sem back, then smacks Sem. Maybe: "Cut it out, we gotta deal with them there guys first, then you can turn each other into rocks and stones and sing all you want!" Ante shoots an odd glance at Maybe. Maybe: "Shut up!" Just then Geb, who nobody had even realized was fighting the lords and the devil collapsed from exhaustion, the whoop-*** sword having totally smacked 2 pit lords. Maybe: "Crap!" Sem runs and gets the enchanter's tome and ripps out a page of cleric notes for Maybe, who then mumbles a few things, and Geb returns to full strength. Sem realizing that the devil could simply decide that the game had gotten old at any moment grabs Maybe's morningstar and gives it to Geb, who bashes the remaining pit lord into oblivion and turns on the devil, swinging at it and missing horribly. As it sings through the empty air it lets out a cold, piercing note and the archdevil is instantly covered in a shimmer of crosses, stars and holy artifacts. Otter: "Whoa" Ante: "Whoa" Maybe: "Whoa" Geb, covered in chared devil guts:"dude..... WHOOPASS!!!" Sem, explaining: "When I found that thing in Morris' stomach it was a mere lump of steel, sitting next to a relic. I slaved many long hours over a hot forge to craft it to perfecti...." Maybe: "Bullsnot!" Sem: "Ok, ok, it was next to Geb's armor of Or, and I just thought it looked badass and might do something cool." Ante: "Hey, you think that might work on Totally?" Sem: "Nah, she's much too powerful, she'd simply resist." Geb: "Hey..... maybe Porkus Malorkis does something similar? Only much more potent of course" Sem: "Hmm.... possible..... Maybe, check that page of cleric notes for any references for the Porkus..... There's a few more pages here too....." Sem hands Maybe 5 more pages from the tome...... Notes Britt's Commentary "A continuity error occurs here due to Semievil333 the Writer's strict definition between 'demon' and 'devil'. In NeS1 Post 256 the demons were all killed by the fire-elementals and the heroes were faced with the arch devil. Otter the Writer and Krig the Writer used the word 'demon' instead of 'devil' when banishing the arch devil to Canada in NeS1 Post 257 and NeS1 Post 261. Here, due to the use of the word, the arch devil is still present before being killed by Gebohq Simon." ~ Britt the Writer Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post